world_of_xfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Potter
World of Potter is a roleplaying site dedicated to Potterheads and fans of the book series written by J.K. Rowling named Harry Potter. It is a site intended to make all Harry Potter fans meet other Potterheads and create unique friendships because of their interest. The site is an RPG site, where users create an imaginary character to experience their seven years in Hogwarts. Before World of Potter -- Potterskolen Before World of Potter was created, there was Potterskolen, which is a similar online Hogwarts roleplaying site that was in the Danish language. It was created sometime before 2016 by a young man named Dan. Dan, with the help of his in real-life sister, worked together to make the roleplaying site become a reality. Finally, the finishing product attracted many Danish-speaking users and Harry Potter fans around the world and gained a somewhat popularity from its exciting activities included in there, such as being able to have a live chat as well as earning points and leveling up. In addition to that, there were imaginary jobs, such as how the Minister of Magic was a user named Masja, and the Headmistress was Flier Andrew. World of Potter DK -- The First World of Potter During the year 2016, Dan and his coding and/or creator crew created the evolved version of Potterskolen, which was World of Potter DK. World of Potter DK was still a Danish-speaking site, hence the abbreviated word "DK" in the title. Despite being a Danish-speaking site, it had more than 500 active users and attracted even more people around the world because of the unique game style. Everyone on World of Potter had one interest in common: Harry Potter. One would immediately get to know other new fellow students and will most certainly form lots of unique friendships. In addition, there is still an active chat, and many jobs one could apply for, such as a Professor of Defense Against Dark Arts, or a Journalist for the Daily Prophet. After many months of improving and updating, there were even more functions, such as how users are able to roleplay their characters in topics, shop in stores in the Diagon Alley such as buying chocolate frogs from Hogsmeade and writing creative homework assignments for classes such as Potions and Charms. Furthermore, the maximum classes one could take includes Transfiguration, Potions, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Magical Tales and Legends, Study of Ancient Runes, Music, Divination, Astronomy, Apparition, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Flying, just like those classes in the books. In addition to that, the jobs people could apply for include being an Assitant Teacher for any chosen class, a Prefect, a Journalist for either the Daily Prophet newspapers or the Quibbler newspapers, a Plot Team member, a Librarian, a Backstory member, Social Media Team member, or an Illustrator (this job is only available on World of Potter EU currently). World of Potter US, EU, UK, ES, FR, etc. Over the months, other languages of World of Potter are then created, including World of Potter US, World of Potter EU, World of Potter UK, World of Potter ES, World of Potter FR, and so on. The World of Potter US site is dedicated to users from North America or the United States in general, World of Potter EU is dedicated to users from Europe, World of Potter UK is dedicated to users from the United Kingdom, World of Potter ES is dedicated to South America and all Spanish-speaking users, World of Potter FR is dedicated to users who are able to speak French, etc. Recently, it has been planned that in the future, there will be more languages and regions for the World of Potter sites, including China, Norway, Italy, Poland, Japan, Turkey, India, Finland, and Australia / New Zealand. Jobs There are many jobs one can have on the World of Potter sites: Graduate Jobs: Minister of Magic: One who leads the site and makes sure the site doesn't go discord. Headmaster/Headmistress: One who leads Hogwarts and makes sure the students doesn't go discord. Head of ____: One who leads one of the four houses, it being Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Management/ Leader of _____: One could lead a job group, such as being the leader of the Plot Team, the Librarians, the Backstory Team, the Social Media Team, the Prefect Team, and the Illustrators Team. Professor: One could be the Professor of their most passionate class, which could be Transfiguration, Potions, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Magical Tales and Legends, Study of Ancient Runes, Music, Divination, Astronomy, Apparition, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, or Flying. Chief Editor: One could be the Chief Editor of either informational newspaper the Daily Prophet or the gossip and theorizing newspaper the Quibbler. Student Jobs: Assistant Teacher: One could be helping their Professor with homework assignments, etc. on their favorite class. Prefect: One could patrol around topics and make sure the users follow the rules. Librarian: One could write books that will be published in the Library. Backstory Member: One could check the Profile Text and Backstory for users to make sure users are correctly developing their characters. Social-Media Team: One could keep people update with their creative blogs and promote World of Potter through social media. Journalist: One could write articles for either of the two newspapers weekly. Plot Team Member: One could help plan find activities and plot events for the site to be engaged at. Illustrators: One could help design and draw items that can be bought in stores. Places Hogwarts: House Common Room (For house articles and topicing in the dorm rooms) House Club (A club dedicated to members in your house only) Entrance Hall * Notice Board (For important announcements) * Great Hall (For topicing and receiving a free meal, which appears three times a day but can only be eaten once daily) * House Points (To view how many points you have and how many points your house had gained) * Transfiguration (Class) The Dungeons * Potions (Class) * Peeves' Mocking Corner (Solving riddles, which can grant you points and galleons, depending on the difficulty) The Cellar * The Kitchen (For topicing) 1st Floor * Muggle Studies (Class) * The Hallways (For topicing) * The Hospital Wing (For fainted users, users who do not eat or drink enough, and for topicing) * History of Magic (Class) 2nd Floor * Clubs (To view all of the clubs, whether it's official clubs like job clubs or custom-made clubs) * Teachers' Offices (For topicing) * The Job List (A list of all of the people with jobs) * Classrooms (For topicing) * Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom (For topicing) 3rd Floor * Charms (Class) * Defense Against the Dark Arts (Class) * The Prefects' Bathroom (For topicing) * The VIP Room (For giving advice to users who have VIP) 4th Floor * The Library (To view books Librarians have written) * The Library (Forum) (For topicing) * Staffroom (For topicing) * Trophy Room (To view Trophies, such as the House Cup for the winning house with the most points, Quidditch Cup for the winning Quidditch Team, and Student Cup for the student who earns the most points in a year) 5th Floor * Arithmancy (Class) * Fred & George's (Solving anagrams, which will grant you only galleons depending on the difficulty of the scrambled word) * Magical Legends and Tales (Class) 6th Floor * Study of Ancient Runes (Class) * The Event Board (To post events and activities the Plot Team has created) * Music (Class) 7th Floor * The Room of Requirement (For topicing) * Divination (Class) * The Towers (For topicing) * Astronomy (Class) * Apparition (Class) Outside * Herbology (Class) * The Grounds (For topicing) * The Forbidden Forest (For topicing) * Care of Magical Creatures (Class) * The Quidditch Pitch (To view live Quidditch games, upcoming Quidditch events, and so on) * The Quidditch Pitch (Forum) (For topicing) * Flying (Class) Diagon Alley: Diagon Alley * The Market Place (For topicing) * The Daily Prophet (To view Daily Prophet articles published by the Journalists and the Chief Editor) * The Quibbler (To view Quidditch articles published by the Journalists and the Chief Editor) * Gringotts (To deposit or withdraw your galleons, sickles, and knuts) Knockturn Alley * The Alley (For topicing) * Borgin and Burkes (To purchase objects related to Dark Arts) * The Whispering Wizard (A magical Fortune Wheel that gifts you or takes objects depending on what the spinner lands on) Full Moon Alley * Ollivanders (To purchase different kinds of wands) * The Apothecary (To purchase potions ingredients) * Madam Malkins (To purchase cloaks and other clothing) * Flourish and Blotts (To purchase class required supplies) * Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (To purchase ice cream) Shadow Street * The Leaky Cauldron (For topicing) * Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (To purchase items related to pranking and jokes) * Eeylops Owl Emporium (To purchase owls and items related to owls such as owl forage) * Quality Quidditch Supplies (To purchase Quidditch supplies) * Magical Menagerie (To purchase animals other than owls such as pixies and pygmies, and pet items) * Potage's Cauldron Shop (To purchase cauldrons) Hogsmeade: Hogsmeade * Hogwarts Express (For topicing) * Hogsmeade Village (For topicing) * The Shrieking Shack (For topicing) * The Pet Kennel (A petsitter place to store your pets in case you don't have enough time to take care of them) Wine Tap Street * The Hog's Head Inn (For topicing) * Honeydukes (To purchase all sorts of sweets) * Madam Mulle's Morning Market (To purchase all kinds of breakfast-themed food items) * The Magic Neep (To purchase all kinds of fruits) Bourbon Street * The Three Broomsticks (For topicing) * Zonko's Joke Shop (To purchase items for pranking and joking purposes) * Madam Sprout's Botanical Shop (To purchase items related to Herbology equipment) * Madam Jolin's dinner (To purchase more expensive and sophisticated food, such as cake and spaghetti) Beer Street * Aggie's Drinks (To purchase all kinds of drinks) * Dervish and Banges (To purchase expensive knick knacks) * Mr. Muggler's Trash and Rubbish (To purchase random Muggle items) * Harley's Holidays (To purchase holiday themed items) The World Outside: London * St. Mungo's Hospital (For topicing) * King's Cross Station (For topicing) Ministry of Magic * Newspaper Offices (For topicing) * Ministry Offices (For topicing) The World Outside * Elsewhere (8+) (For topicing only for graduates) * Educations (forum) (For topicing) * Educations (Graduate school for users who had already graduated from Hogwarts can take more classes) * The past (For topicing) * Christmas Holidays (For topicing) * Spring Holidays (For topicing) * Summer Holidays (For topicing) Other: * ''Blog ''(A place where the Social Media members post their creative blog posts) * ''Lexicon ''(An informational place similar to Wikia Fandom) Gallery